


weekend getaway ( to wonho's heart )

by nieeex



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11204859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nieeex/pseuds/nieeex
Summary: Title : Weekend Getaway (to Wonho's house)Pairing : Wonho x ChangkyunWord Count : 1.2KA/N : Writer!Wonho & Barista!Changkyun





	weekend getaway ( to wonho's heart )

**Author's Note:**

> just a short drabble ; u ; fluff fluff fluff fluff  
> hope it didnt suck guLPS

Changkyun does not know how it all started. All he remembers is that Wonho promised to bring him around Jeju Island. Yet, all he had been learning about was Wonho, instead.

 

Changkyun can not recall, he is really trying, really. He tries thinking, how the heck did it get from a solo one man trip to a two men bonding session, was it the alcohol? or was it the loneliness? He does not know, how did he end up on the latter’s car, in the midst of dawn, heading to nowhere. Maybe it was his rebellious nature to go against parents’ words not to follow strangers, or the red head bartender’s reassuring nod, or even Wonho’s -- laughter.

 

Maybe he was not sober enough to realise when, but somehow, somehow, the latter started appearing in his thoughts too often. Changkyun was curious about his everything, from his name to his blood type, from his hometown to his beloved cat’s name. Wonho easily complied, telling Changkyun everything he wanted to know, everything he was curious about. Of course, Changkyun had questions he was afraid to ask. Maybe questions regarding his gender preference? Putting it bluntly, do you like guys ~~like me~~ too?

He does not understand how a promised tour around Jeju Island becomes a tour around Wonho’s house. He remembers shuffling around, careful not to break everything. Everything looked like they worth more than his most expensive watch. Him, being a clumsy person since birth, did not help either. He remembers Wonho assigning him a massive guest room yet he woke up the next morning in the living room, in Wonho’s arms. The television spoke softly, replaying the movie they fell asleep to the previous night. He also does not forget Wonho’s expression when he tried the breakfast Changkyun made for him. The twinkle in his eyes, the satisfied grin painted on his face, the way his voice went a pitch higher. Making coffee for picky customers in the nearby cafe has its perks after all.

 

He vaguely recalls waking up in the middle of the night to a working Wonho. He did not move, afraid of alerting the other. He recognises the surroundings only after spotting Wonho’s coat thrown on his bedroom chair. A sigh was heard from above and the continuous typing paused. Changkyun remembers peeking over Wonho’s hands, processing the words on the screen. He did not read everything but it revolved around two people and a weekend getaway. Changkyun assumed he must have the habit of bringing people around before drifting off to sleep again. He woke up once again when the skies were painted pink. There was no more typing and the computer was on stand by mode. He lifted his head from Wonho’s shoulder and smiled at the other’s sleeping visuals. He remembers clearly, the closed eyes, the steady rise and fall of his chest and the slightly parted lips. He was glad Wonho told him he was a heavy sleeper, or he would have woke up when Changkyun pressed his lips against his.

 

Changkyun has never enjoyed parties, especially those with people he did not know. He does not comprehend how he end up in a party with Wonho’s friends either. He was sure he did not belong there from the start, though. All he remembers is Wonho introducing his lifelong buddy, Hyungwon and the weird sentence Hyungwon whispered into his ears that took him hours to digest. The rest of his memories of the party washed away with the small sips of alcohol he took throughout the party. He remembers very clearly the conversation he had that night with Wonho while gazing at stars on the rooftop.

“Who’s Hoseok?”

“Oh, I didn’t mention it to you before but my family and old friends all call me Hoseok.” Oh-

“Nickname?”

“Yeah, my dad wanted to name me Hoseok before but- “ Changkyun can not remember what Wonho continued ranting on about. He was busy fixing puzzle pieces in mind. Hoseok only invites special guests to his parties. Hyungwon was certainly pulling a prank on him, he had just met Wonho a day ago, there was no way he was special to Wonho. _Well, he had the face of a prankster anyway._

Time flies, Changkyun wishes time stopped, for him, for them. With the blink of an eye, he was devouring his last meal with the other. Wonho offered to cook dinner. “Because what’s better than a meal cooked by your loved one?” Changkyun understood Wonho’s joke but agreed frantically in his mind. He wondered what can the latter not do as he stares at the dinner served, wide eyed. He remembers having alcohol and blames it for messing up his memories. He can not make out the chronological order but he remembers the other carrying him to bed, tucking him into bed. He remembers his velvety voice, whispering to him goodnight and sweet dreams. He also recalls dancing with the other, across his spacious rooftop. Swaying softly with the melodic tune from the speaker. He can not make out if Wonho was drunk or not, through those events. He assumes that the other, or he would not have danced with him. _Seriously? Two guys dancing on his rooftop? He will never do that sober._

Changkyun’s most vivid memory was the latest one, and the last one. He learnt that one’s lips feel different when they awake or in slumber. He remembers how Wonho’s lips felt on his, in front of the departure gate. He learns that the latter is such a good kisser. Seriously, what is he bad in? He remembers clearly how Wonho pulled him in smoothly for their “ first “ kiss. That brat made Changkyun wreck his brain thinking what the heck he wanted before he walked into the departure hall before he swooped down smoothly to the other’s lips. Changkyun remembers blinking in shock, not registering what was happening in front of him. He was glad the other’s eyes was closed. He reminisces how pale Wonho looked up closed, how alluring his scent was against Changkyun’s nose. It made him want to sneeze yet pin him against the wall at the same thing. Wonho pulls away, leaving Changkyun longing for more. He waved goodbye and Changkyun, whose mind was blank, shuffled into the departure hall.

He curses himself on the airplane, when he has finally came back to his senses. He should have asked Wonho about-- it or at least pull him down for part two. Changkyun does not question why he was in a trance the whole time with Wonho. His existence itself is already mind blowing, cliche enough. _At least I remembered the last kiss._ It only hits him then that he does not have Wonho’s number. He hurriedly searches through his bag, holding on to his last hope, a miracle. Having found nothing, Changkyun slumps into his seat, dejected. Seems like what happened in Jeju will stay in Jeju. If not for the plane, which is miles up from the ground, he will have run back to the latter’s house, demanding his number.

Changkyun jumps in surprise when he hears his message tone from his phone. He raises his eyebrow at a message from an unknown number right after he touches down in seoul. “ Call me you’ve touched down. “ _Once again, what are the flaws of Shin Wonho?_


End file.
